


You Don’t Know Anything

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cussing, Damian is a good friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Internalized Homophobia, Only because it’s cannon, Take a shot every time I write “you don’t know”, but I think the rest of the fandom agrees with me on that, cady is not, i don’t care what anyone says Janis is definitely lesbian, janis gets mad, ok no she breaks down, people forgive her too easily istg, she kinda snaps at cady, uncensored use of the d-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: Cady misses Janis's art show to throw a party and Janis finds out. When confronting Cady, she says a lot more than she means to.(Basically Someone Gets Hurt [reprise] but way more angsty)
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You Don’t Know Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fist and probably only work for the fandom. I watched the bootleg not long ago... and today again instead of writing this... and this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters, they belong to... whoever they belong to. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone with the subject matter of my story, and if I am doing so, please do not hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: referenced/implied suicidal thoughts, referenced/implied self-harm, uncensored use of the d-slur, referenced/implied homophobia, internalized homophobia, cussing
> 
> (if there is anything else that may be triggering to some, be sure to notify me and I’ll add it in the trigger warnings)

Cady’s eyes widened as she saw who had stopped in front of her house.

“Oh god. Janis, Damian, I can explain—”

“So you blow off my art show to have a party? What kind of fucking friend are you?!” Janis's voice shook with anger.

“Geez, it’s only an art show! I’m sorry! You don’t need to go crazy! I’m starting to see why Regina didn’t invite you to her party. You can be a real jealous bitch sometimes. I’m allowed to have other friends, you know. It’s not my fault you’re completely in love with me or something.”

”Oh she _did not_ ,” Damian gasped.

“First of all, why in the world would I want to date _you_ of all people?! Second of all, it’s only an art show?! You know how important this is to me. It dictates my entire future! But here’s what you clearly don’t know. You don’t know—” her voice cracked as she choked back a sob.

“You don’t _know_ what it’s like to lose the person you thought you could trust the most. You don’t _know_ what it’s like to be accused of being lesbian by your best friend. You don’t _know_ what it’s like to be outed in front of the entire school, their stares burning into your back as you try to come up with a comeback but you can’t! Because she’s not wrong, you can’t deny her accusations. So when you see the words “space dyke” on your locker, you think, _that's enough_.” Her voice steadily rose louder and louder until it dropped again. Janis stared at her feet, sounding defeated.

“You don’t _know_ what it was like to have people laugh in your face and call you a space dyke day after day. You don’t know what it’s like to lay in bed at night, thinking, _they’re right. I’m a fucking dyke._ Thinking, _you know what, maybe I deserve this treatment. I deserve to be punished for my sinful thoughts._ You don’t _know_ what it’s like to have to call the _one person_ who didn’t hurl insults at you—” She pointed a shaking finger at Damian. “— at three in the morning, telling them to stay with you on the line because you might do something stupid. Because you did do something stupid. I _hated_ myself. I hated myself for being gay, I hated myself for ever thinking that Regina could be a good friend. I hated myself because I couldn’t accept who I was. And it took time, but I finally did. But then you came along. You seemed like a nice person and after having an in with the plastics, I thought it might be the perfect time to get back at the _bitch_ who completely ruined my life. So yeah, you missing my art show is a big fucking deal. Because you don’t _know_ all the shit I had to deal with. You don’t _know_ what it felt like to have another friend betray you yet again. I was finally truly happy, for the first time in a while. So _fuck you_ , Caddy. I hope you have fun ruling the school,” she practically snarled.

Janis turned away, but stopped, seemingly forgetting something.

“Oh, and one more thing. This won me a prize.”

She shoved a painting of her, Cady and Damian with a first prize ribbon attached to it into Cady's hands. And with that, Janis stalked off before Cady could say a word, hopping on the jazzy that Damian had borrowed from his grandmother. Only then did she let the tears fall.

By the time they reached her house, she collapsed in Damian’s arms.

“Hey, it’s okay. You did great.” Damian rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“It still hurts. I thought I got over it and-and with Caddy coming back it just reopened old wounds… I-I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. I know this impacts you too,” Janis sniffed.

“Don’t worry about me right now. Just focus on your breathing. Come on, breathe with me. That’s it… in… out. You’re going to be okay.”

“Why did I say those things? What was I thinking? God, I’m an idiot. Now she’s going to tell everyone and it’s going to be eighth grade all over again and—”

“Hey, calm down, you’re spiralling. Don’t worry too much. I refuse to believe Caddy has gone that far. She may have changed, but there’s hope that she’s still a good person at heart. What do you say we watch a movie? Get our mind off things for a little bit.”

All Janis could muster was a nod as Damian guided beer to the couch. About halfway through the movie, she fell asleep, snuggled against him. He looked down with a sigh.

“Oh Janis. What am I going to do with you?” he muttered to himself, picking her up bridal-style and bringing her to her room, where he set her down as gently as he could on her bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before whispering “Sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short... and sorry Janis swears so much, she seems like they type that would swear a lot. And I mean /a lot/. But that’s just me.
> 
> So.
> 
> Why do I like writing angsty stories where my favourite characters have breakdowns? We will never know. But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyways this is your daily reminder to drink water because I can’t remember when the last time I drank water was ✌️😙 so hydrate or die-drate peeps
> 
> Also if you’re a fan of Six the musical, go check out my works in that fandom! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Have a lovely day!
> 
> 💜💜💜


End file.
